Astricus
Astricus is a fanatical Wrenix and a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Astricus came into existence on the home island of the Wrenix, as his kind always does. Astricus quickly developed a reputation as being a difficult being to be around, even by Wrenix standards. He also proved to be effective enough with a sword that Dark Hunters were dispatched to recruit him. After he defeated them, Astricus sought out the Makuta of his homeland and requested his employment by the Brotherhood. Surprised that any being would ask to be a part of the Brotherhood, the Makuta agreed. Astricus soon developed a zealous conviction toward the Brotherhood's Plan. He changed masters a number of times before being assigned to Rularx and his partners Ikirro, Cekadax, Burtok, and Rayzok. Rularx also grouped Astricus together with the team that would be called the Revolutionaries. The first assignment the team received was to decide hierarchy. Astricus was able to defeat all of his opponents except Vissus, who turned out to have a perfect record and became de facto leader. Astricus came to resent Vissus partly because of this defeat and partly because of Vissus's lack of personal conviction toward the Brotherhood. He also came to resent Tamrix for the same reason, but more so because of Tamrix's morality, and more openly because of Tamrix's lower status in the Revolutionaries. Rularx later moved Astricus and the Revolutionaries to Crystal Island and moved into Burtok's Fortress. When Rularx teleported the Vindicators and Universal Alliance into his fortress, he set the Revolutionaries to attack them. Astricus specifically fought Suntrah, and defeated him. He was about to end the Runask's life, but was interrupted by Slaryka, who became the new target of Astricus's rage while Suntrah escaped. Astricus appears to have been defeated shortly thereafter, but whether it was by Slaryka or someone else is unclear. Astricus was then transported, along with his entire team and the island around him, into another realm. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Phasing': Astricus is able to phase through solid matter in a similar manner to becoming intangible, but he does not enter an untouchable state like a user of the Mask of Intangibility. He simply passes through barriers and other matter by choosing to reject its effects on his movement, and his atoms move between those of his target. **'Self-propulsion': Astricus is able to control his movement while phasing. He cannot move very quickly doing this, but he is able to move more quickly by getting a head start before phasing. **'Flight': By propelling himself through air that he is phasing through, Astricus can fly. Abilities *'Agility': Astricus, as do all Wrenix, has an animalistic agility that can serve him in locomotion as well as combat. *'Swordsmanship': Astricus is capable enough with a blade to attract the attention of Dark Hunters as well as defeat many competent servants of the Brotherhood. *'Zeal': Astricus is completely devoted to his cause and is willing to do whatever is necessary to get his job done. Tools *'Barbswords': Astricus carries a pair of spiked swords that he uses brutally in combat. Weaknesses *'Lightning': Astricus's powers make him particularly susceptible to electric attacks. Personality and Traits Astricus is not a nice person and is given to abrasive and antisocial behavior, as are all Wrenix to some degree. Astricus personally is prone to genuine manic episodes, which cause his positive and negative emotions to run out of control. These do not inhibit his ability to think clearly as much as they would some beings, but Astricus is still sometimes compelled to think with his adrenalin and not his mind. These manic episodes tend to increase his conviction toward things he likes and increase his animosity toward things or people he dislikes, such as Vissus. Trivia *Astricus's name is based off the word astral. while usually meant to mean "From the stars;" it can also refer to spirits and apparitions, which Astricus resembles when intangible. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Wrenix